


【守望先锋/Overwatch】【R76/麦76】【万圣节AU】杰克吃手手 PWP一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 杰克是麦子的师傅，杰克在讨伐噶的时候失败被转化了，麦子过来报仇结果也壮烈了





	【守望先锋/Overwatch】【R76/麦76】【万圣节AU】杰克吃手手 PWP一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 作者警告：  
> 1、 微量（巨多？反正没插入）R麦警告  
> 2、 大反派!始祖!噶X被洗脑!伯爵!杰克X路过的!猎手!麦，双龙  
> 3、 突发流水账  
> 4、 看姓名知风格  
> 5、 Hellsing 第4集吃手手梗  
> 6、 全文字数约2500+

**正文：**  
  
      Jack舔了舔自己已经露出来的犬齿。  
  
      他从上次不小心放走那个猎人后就已经好几天没有进食了。而现在，他的主人正压着他的猎物在床上进食，他却只能跪在床前干看着。  
  
      “呼……”Gabriel松开了牙。他舔弄着Jesse脖颈上的伤口，让唾液中的毒素继续侵入他体内。猎人已经完全丧失抵抗能力。他只能失神地呻吟着用胯部向上顶蹭着。Gabriel有趣地看着Jesse随着自己舌尖的动作而不断起伏的身子，再次咬了下去。“你的血果然尝起来和Jack的一样。我要留下你。”  
  
      Jesse还健在的手虚弱地抓住了吸血鬼的衣襟。Gabriel皱了皱眉，但并没有停下。Jack看着眼前的两个人，稍稍张开了双腿。他胯间的勃起已经顶住了他暗红色的皮裤。该死，他的主人总喜欢这些奇怪的束缚。去他的“礼仪”。  
  
      Jesse在磨蹭了一会儿后终于呜咽着射了。Gabriel用力地吮吸了一下，然后松开了口。  
  
      “Jack，不。”Jack只好把手放了回去。  
  
      Gabriel在舔干净Jesse脖子上和自己嘴唇上的血后才再次开口：“不要随便弄伤自己。”  
  
      Jack咽了口唾沫。该死，作为活死人的他，连咬着自己忍耐都需要主人的许可。他低头看了自己胯间一眼，可在他有动作前，Gabriel再次阻止了他。  
  
      “这样也不行。”Gabriel无奈地摇了摇头。他稍微用力，把已经半昏迷的猎魔人抱在了自己身上。他盯着Jack舔弄着Jesse的脖颈，满意地看着Jack看到自己的犬齿磨蹭着小麦色的皮肤时饥渴却无奈的表情。Jesse虚弱地拉扯着他的袖子，但Gabriel只是稍微用力顶起他的下巴，让他最脆弱的地方完全暴露了出来。“可是怎么办呢，小猎魔人，我的宠物已经迫不及待了。”  
  
      Jack坐直了身子。他如果还是人类的话，此时此刻大概会羞愧吧，但现在他只想快点满足自己的欲望，口腹的和下体的。  
  
      Jesse瞪了吸血鬼一眼，然后拼命低下头想要看向Jack。他开口小声说了些什么，但Jack只能听到自己主人的命令。  
  
      “过来。”  
  
      Jack迫不及待地就爬向了床边，并在得到Gabriel的许可后手忙脚乱地爬上了床。Gabriel把Jesse放下来，退到了一边。Jack马上跨坐在了Jesse的腰上。他一边亲吻着猎魔人的脖颈，舔食他主人留下的唾液，一边向下磨蹭。天啊，人类的体温真舒服，还有人类的气味……  
  
      “Jack！”Gabriel摇摇头把已经忘我的白发吸血鬼拉了起来。Jack失望地呜咽了一下，然后就被Gabriel堵住了嘴。他们亲吻了一会儿。等Gabriel退开的时候，Jack意犹未尽地想要继续，但Gabriel阻止了他。“还记得我说过什么吗，礼仪。你是正统的吸血鬼了，你得讲究仪态。”  
  
      但Gabriel的手却伸向了Jack的屁股。他抓弄着自己仆人浑圆而有弹性的臀部，满意地看到Jack在他抓握的时候向前挺胯。猎魔人生气地瞪了他一眼，却无能为力。  
  
      “看来你抵抗力还不错嘛？”Gabriel赞许地看了人类一眼，然后把手伸进了Jack的裤子里。他满意地摸到Jack的后穴已经湿透了，于是按揉了几下就插了进去，故意弄出水声，好让在场的人都能听见。Jack压低身子向后顶弄，而Jesse只能咬着自己的嘴唇，同时又不住地咽了口唾沫。  
  
      “我刚遇到他的时候，他也这样。”Jesse知道Gabriel在说被夹在他们俩之间的这位，“但我很有耐心。”  
  
      Gabriel按向了Jack的前列腺，Jack哀鸣着倒在了Jesse身上。他继续向后摆弄着屁股，想要再次得到快感，但Gabriel抽回了手指。  
  
      “Jackie，”Gabriel把他的裤子脱到了大腿中段。他伸手抚慰着Jack已经完全勃起的性器，挤弄着它的柱身，让Jack透明但粘稠的前液不断滴落到Jesse裤裆的隆起上。他再次吻了吻Jack的嘴角，然后拉着他的手放在了Jesse的腰带上，“来。”  
  
      Jack一边闭着眼向他的主人索吻，一边用手摸索着要解开Jesse的腰带。但他已经太饥渴了。他的手指拉扯了几下后就干脆伸出指甲要划开猎魔人的腰带。但他没能瞄准，好几次都戳穿了Jesse的衣服和下面的皮肤。Gabriel笑了起来。  
  
      “坏Jack，”他一只手摁住了Jack的手，另一只手则顺着伯爵腰身的弧度来到了他的屁股处。他用力拍了下去，巴掌声响彻了整个房间。Jack被打到整个身子都向前挺了一下，但Gabriel的另一只手挡住了他，他无处可逃。Jack呜咽着想要求情，但他的主人不为所动。“这可不行，Jack，你得按我说的做。别弄伤了我们的客人。”  
  
      Jack只好收回指甲继续解身下人的腰带。但这次，他的手被摁住了，而且还时不时会被打屁股。等他终于把Jesse已经硬得发疼的阴茎放出来的时候，他的屁股已经红成一片了。  
  
      “这不就很好吗，Jackie？”Gabriel舔弄着Jack眼角溢出的泪水，同时用手指迅速扩张着眼前的人。他甚至可以分神握住Jack的手来抚慰Jesse的阴茎。“好，坐下去。”  
  
      Jack回吻了Gabriel后跪立了起来。柔软的床垫让他跪行得有些不稳，但想要满足性欲的本能已经足以让他完成任务了。  
  
      Gabriel放开了他的手，任由他的Jack一手撑着Jesse的胸膛一手握着他的阴茎慢慢坐下去。  
  
      “很舒服，对吧？”Gabriel恶质地握住Jack的阴茎旋转着手腕，让他夹紧了体内的东西。Jesse倒吸了一口气。“他一开始还很抗拒，但操多几次后，你老师就变成了任人操的婊子。”  
  
      Jesse想要反驳，但要阻止自己向上顶弄就已经耗尽了他的精力。他想把这一切归咎于那该死的毒素，但他知道，早在杰克还在带着他到处游历的时候，他就会盯着自己师傅的屁股，在深夜抚慰自己的时候想象这个人雌伏在自己身下的样子了。  
  
      该死，虽然Jack已经成为冰冷的吸血鬼了，Jesse却依然能感受到他火辣的性吸引力。  
  
      Gabriel笑着拽着Jack的头发露出了他的脖颈。Jack咕哝着闭上了眼，但下身的动作依然激烈。Gabriel咬向了伯爵的脖子，但没有弄破他的皮肤。  
  
      Jack突然尖叫着高潮了。Jesse因为阴茎上突然增加的压力抓住了Jack的大腿，但他离高潮还有些距离。  
  
      Jack在一阵痉挛后趴了下来。他双眼失神地盯着眼前的肌肤，再次伸出了自己的犬齿。  
  
      “还不行，Jackie，”Gabriel把沾着精液的手伸进了Jack的嘴巴里。Jack不满地一边舔弄的嘴里的手指，把自己的东西吃下去，一边盯着Jesse不断跳动的颈动脉。但他知道自己不能咬下去，他不能伤害自己的主人。  
  
      Gabriel在逗玩了Jack的舌头一会儿后终于收回了手。他移了下位置，跪在了Jack身后，被唾液润湿的指尖摸上了Jack不断收缩的括约肌。Jack高潮的余波已经过去了，但Gabriel的手指插进来的时候，他的身子还是过于敏感。他哭喊着往前压下身子，最后只能埋在Jesse的衣襟里抽噎。  
  
      “再忍一会儿，Jack，”Gabriel当着猎魔人的面舔弄着Jack的耳后，手指的动作却越来越快，“等你让我们都射进去后，你就可以进食了。”  
  
      Jack隔着Jesse的衣服哼哼了几声。Jesse因为震动向上顶弄了几下，Jack的哼哼带上了哭腔。  
  
      “哼，乖，”Gabriel终于抽出了手指，但Jack和Jesse都能感受到，一根粗壮炽热的柱体正在压着Jesse的阴茎顶向伯爵的后穴，“那么，”Gabriel一手按住身下人的肩膀，另一手钳住了他的腰，“现在，”他慢慢推进，“让我想想待会儿让谁来给这个小崽子初拥。”  
  
———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 1、 我要复习来着【呆滞】  
> 2、 果然不应该在这个时候看Hellsing的 【哭唧唧】  
> 3、 突发果然还是………啊  
> 4、 能看出来吧，杰克是麦子的师傅，杰克在讨伐噶的时候失败被转化了，麦子过来报仇结果也壮烈了xxxxxx  
> 5、 只能麻痹自己，一鼓作气，再而衰，三而竭了  
> 6、 后来185组过上了，他们很性福，附近的居民却不堪其扰的日子 xxxxxxx


End file.
